


Not a Dino Today

by orphan_account



Series: Shotaere Hell [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bunny Costume, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, dirty talking shota more like it, shota trash from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Eren wants to surprise his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dino Today

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble below is trash. Shotaere. Rivaere. Porn. Daddy kink.  
> The drabble from hell.  
>  **Warning:** I’ll spell this out again for those who did not get the message the first time. This ficlet contains shota aka extreme underage and is R18.  
>  It goes without saying that I don’t condone such things in real life. And now, enjoy ^^

Eren squirmed in front of the tall mirror. Nervously, he bit his rosy lips. He wondered if his daddy would enjoy the present the boy had prepared for him. Since he was still a kid he could not just buy nice things like adults who already earn their own money. The thought made him feel self-conscious, and he tugged on his bunny ears.

He had half the mind to just tear it off of his head. Just when he was about to do so, the front door creaked open, and an exhausted Levi trudged inside.

The middle-aged man sighed as he loosened his tie. He still needed to cook dinner before he could crash for the rest of the night. It wasn’t like he was particularly hungry but he could never let his son skip a meal.

Speaking of son, there was an awful lack of the usual welcome committee. His tiny dinosaur was nowhere to be seen. And being the overprotective parent that he was, he was instantly worried.

"Eren? Papa’s home. Don’t you want to greet me, my little dino?"

No reply came and Levi was ready to panic.

Then there was a rustling sound. A tiny shadow hushed across the dark hallway, only to disappear behind a chest of drawers. Levi squinted. After a moment of silence, a short arm waved from behind the furniture, itty bitty hand closing and opening.

"Not a dino today!" Said a familiar voice.

"No? So what are you today Eren?"

Hesitantly, the boy emerged from his hiding spot. His chubby cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment.

And Levi, Levi experienced death and rebirth.

"I’m a bunny today, daddy."

He could see that. But nothing except the fluffy ears gave it away, because well, Eren was otherwise completely naked. The boy covered his privates with his hands. Though he would soon find out that he had underestimated Eren’s ‘costume’, namely exactly the moment his son decided to spin around.

And Levi was assaulted by the sight of arguably the cutest tiny butt in existence, and right in the middle of two buns, squeezed and nestled in his cleft, was a round ball made of fluff. Of course there had to be a tail.

Levi only knew one way that would secure the tail as seamlessly as Eren had managed to accomplish.

"Don’t tell me our glass plug is in there."He could barely recognise his own voice.

It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Eren’s eyes widened in a flash of fear and disappointment.

“You don’t like Eren’s present?”

Realising his mistake, he stepped closer and kneeled in front of his little bunny. He reached out to pet the softest of hair with the scent of fresh apples.

“I love it. I want to see it up close. Will you let me?”

That got the boy smiling again, and he nodded enthusiastically. Again, he turned his body, so his back was facing Levi. Slowly, he crouched down to get on all fours, then lowered his upper body to the carpeted floor, ass up.

"Open up, bunny."

Eren obeyed and reached behind to spread his cheeks apart. And Levi’s suspicion was confirmed. It really was a glass plug. The biggest they had.

If Levi’s cock hadn’t been throbbing before, it definitely was now.

"You did this yourself?"

Eren mewled and wiggled his butt. Knowing that he was all spread out in front of his daddy made him feel hot and excited. He also understood why Levi had asked him that question. Usually, he needed the older man’s help to make him loose and pliant for penetration, especially for something as big as the plug currently resting inside of him.

The thought made his hole twitch in anticipation, and it did not go unnoticed. Levi’s pants felt so tight.

"Uhuh, I did it all by myself daddy. In front of a mirror. I-it took me longer than when you do it, and didn’t feel as good but I did it. Are you proud of me, daddy?"

Well, fuck. Levi was officially the happiest man on earth.

"Daddy is very proud of you, Eren. What a good boy." Strong hands caressed the small body with gentle appreciation, relishing in the small responsive shudders.

Eren moaned. “It’s no big deal, daddy! It was better than having to feel empty all day.You know I can’t stand not having your daddy cock in me.”

Levi unbuckled his belt. “You’re always so greedy, Eren. You know it’s not good to be greedy.”

The boy let out a sound that resembled a sob. “I can’t help it daddy! I always want you to fill my tiny hole with your cock, to thrust in deep, to fuck me always. And then I want you to spill your milk.”

Listening to the filthy words coming out of Eren’s sweet mouth made Levi let out a low growl. “Is that what you want?”

Eren nodded and turned his face to give Levi a smile, sweet as candy, bright as the sun. “And when you’re done, I want you to plug me up with this fluffy tail again, so I can keep your delicious milk in me, daddy!”

Levi thought to himself that it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on posting this on ao3 since I didn't think it's long enough but I already got quite a few requests for more sotaere trash on tumblr, and this is the best place to archive and organise these things. 
> 
> This trashcan of mine is very homely  
> [tumblr](http://thekingy.tumblr.com)


End file.
